Forum:Best Place to find Pearlescent items
my gamer tag is cool-kid65 ok so me and my friend atom75 are having trouble finding a pearlescent weapon if you can help us that would be cool and we dont care what weapon it is.We farmed crawmax and the armory 100+ times and we never found one 6:34 may 5,2012(USA) So i have farmed the Armoury and Craw about 20 times a piece and have not found any pearlescent items. I was just wondering if anyone has any idea what the best place or way to find these items BFS-TWYSTED 02:43, March 3, 2010 (UTC) @everyone a great way me and my friends farm crawmerax is to absolutely go onto pt1 cuz he has less health and same drops then if you are a hunter when crawmerax is almost dead switch over to a scavenger mod that has plus find rare items, if you dont have it keep your eyes out when you kill crawmerax. Me and usually 2 other friends go farm him at once so with 3 ppl attacking the drop rates are increased. We so far have gotten 2 omega shields, a serpens, a nemesis, an undertaker and an aries so it works pretty good but still takes some time. When you do kill crawmerax DO NOT look right for the cyan color bcuz trust me there are a lot of good weapons crawmerax drops that are orange or purple. We have gotten pestilent defilers with over 1000 damage we got lik 15 chimeras which randomly alternate between all 4 elements i had a drop with an smg that had 5 round burst and an overall fire rate of 19.3. If you are planning on doing this make sure you and whoever you may have with you are not on the same side of crawmerax bcuz he will usually pick one person to constantly attack until he kills them so getting his back or lower claws can be challenging if you are both in front of him. Usually takes us about 1-3 minutes to kill crawmerax. If anyone has any questions or feels like killing that big beasty or glitchin into the armory just let me know im on a lot PenTiger1013. And lucky looting. . :-) :curiosity=what % is your mission completion? 02:02, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I've had better luck getting pearlescent drops from Crawmerax compared to the armory. Plus, the items from Crawmerax are all going to be high level (usually lvl 57-61 items) whereas I've seen loot in the Armory that's 48. Don't lose hope, just keep killing him and sifting through the piles of loot he drops. You'll get a pearlescent to drop sooner or later, just takes awhile. Diakonov007 10:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC)Diakonov007 I've got a question regarding the Armoury and the mission from Marcus after you blow up the Armoury. Can someone shed some light on whether you can access the armoury multiple times after this mission is complete? This is the mission where you "thin out" the Lance by killing a set number of specific Lance unit types. I haven't completed it yet and was curious. WatchGeek 14:28, March 3, 2010 (UTC) @WatchGeek you get one more chance at the armory after the Super Marcus Sweep mission, it's called It's Like Christmas! BTW if you are on 360, I would like to join you for that mission because I seem to have been locked out of completing the mission. Let me know if you are interested. my GT is NoelarExpress NoelarExpress 15:14, March 3, 2010 (UTC)NoelarExpress Thanks! I checked the Parched Fathoms Missions page and see that the glitch can be exploited even in the missions after Loot Larceny is completed. WatchGeek 16:11, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the input i farmed Craw last night about 4 times and finally got a pearlescent ironclad shield with 2666 cap with 187 recharge so i was like friggin sweet. i then began to pick up items with high resale value and came across a shield with over 2700 cap and about a 260 recharge rate. i am going to keep the pearlescent shield since they are so rare. and to think when i found these items that was going to be my last time farming him for the night but then i found them and ended up farming for 3 more hours lol. BTW i am on ps3 GT is BFS-TWYSTED. i am always looking for people who are NOT total D-Bags to play with so if your not a D-Bag who likes picking up cool items and then bouncing without duping hit me up TWYSTED 02:16, March 4, 2010 (UTC) TWYSTED, you might want to use that Ironclad over the other shield because the Ironclad has extra bonuses that it doesn't list in the brief description you see there. Look up the shield on this site, and you'll see that it also reduces the chances of a fast bleed-out when you've been downed several times. Keep that in mind, my friend. Also, feel free to send an invite anytime. I've done nothing but farm Crawmerax for the past week and only have two pearlescents to show for it. My GT is Shadowed Ascent. That goes for anyone who is ok with alternating pearl drops and what not. I got two pearls from my friend (repeater and smg) but have had no success on farming my own. if anybody wants these then i'd be more than happy to duplicate them for you. and if anybody else is farming on the 360 i'd love to help. My GT is Mutantcadet14. RaySwr 03:10, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Got three pearls in my time with a lv 61 soilder a Jackal shotgun from a drifter. An undertaker(LV 57) in the armoury and an anashin rose(lv 58) from crawmerax still eyes open for a serpens.Mysillyideas 13:49, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Cramerax and The Armory are the two best places to get pearls In my opinion. Craw drops are larger quantity of level 57-60 items and is quicker to farm, but I like the Armory with "It's Like Christmas" active because most of the items will be level 60-61, so when you do find that pearl, It will be high quality. [[User:Uberorb|'Uberorb']] Ok guys, I have been farming ol' craw and the armory for like 3 weeks ---no lie--- and I HAVE YET TO FIND A PEARLESCENT. I an on a PS3 if that helps any. I am sick of it and I just want a bessie and a serpens. So Basically what I am asking is... Can someone dupe those guns for me PLEASE. Also, how do you put up your signatures and all that good stuff, I just got an accout today. (August 2, 2010) curiosity=what % is your mission completion? 19:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Use four tildes (~) or the sig button Helpme19 14:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC)14:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys i am a level 54 roland and my game spy acount is fride homework.my opinyon about this is that creamr wacs or what ever he is called has the good wepones becouse i benn to the armory and ive only found purple and under wepones.pleaes forgive my bad spelling of things becouse im only a 11 year old.if you whant to help me beat carw you must not say or type a bad word and i dont have a micro phone. watch geek no you can not go back in to the armory becouse when you have to kill gerelnoks agian it says armory bloune up. my steam acount is stop homework.just give me an invite.oh write your names down here the answer there is only one place in pandora that will give you guaranteed pearlescent weapons and shields. sorry, xbox and ps users. 00:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) This actually looked fun despite it being a modded area. An army of Bran Flynt, Sledge, and every other possible boss? Where certain death comes flying at you from every corner of the area with little or no hope for second wind? Looks challenging as hell....I like it! Hope Gearbox takes a look at this and probably consider adopting the plan and tweaking it a little. Guaranteed pearlescent, but you're going to work your ass off for it. I want to give this a try just for the hell that I saw. How do you upload it on PS3? :) Yoshi-TheOreo August 2, 2010 :sadly 3rd party content is not, at present, available to PS3 and 360. follow in GBX forums for updates on this. 06:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ps - your description is apt :Darn, was looking forward to the carnage too. Need something other than better gun hunts and Craw to get my fix. :( Yoshi-TheOreo August 2, 2010 Me and my friend atom75 need help finding a pearlescent weapon i farmed the armory and crawmax 100 or so times and i used the siren and the hunter tip please help gamer tag cool-kid65 please help 5:18 may 18,2012 00:56, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Just keep farming if you really must have one. Also, the pearlescent item beam looks fairly close to green and blue ones, so be sure to actually look at all the items that craw drops. It's easy to spot oranges, but pearlescent, not so much. Logisim 00:38, May 27, 2012 (UTC : Looking for people on ps3 to help farm for pearlescents. We will be killing crawmerax as well as farming the armoury. Add jarrjam if your interested. Jarrjam (talk) 05:14, August 12, 2012 (UTC)